I Admit Defeat
by Closet-Basket-Case
Summary: Kat finds Patrick on the roof smoking and lying on the wall. the doors locked and stuck on the roof together Kat can't get Patrick to stop smoking. KATRICK. i do not own 10TIHAY...yet


_Thank god for karma_

KAT POV

There are some things I don't tell anybody. One is that I don't hate guys that smoke, just smoke it. Yeah I know I supposedly hate **guys** that smoke but that's only because I can't say I hate the smell of it, I love it, what I hate is seeing people kill themselves with it, like my mom.

So here I am walking up to the roof to get some fresh air, and avoid Chasity at lunch after I hit her car again. I push the door of the roof open and click it closed.

"Did I just fall into some alternate dimension, or do I really see Kat Stratford skipping class." I really hate his smug voice; I could tell who it was before I got through the doorway. Damn his smoky old spice smell.

"How about I close my eyes REALLY tight, and when I open them, you're gone." I squeeze my eyes together but I can still smell him, and he's getting closer, but that's because I'm walking towards him.

"Damn," I say opening my eyes to see his face, He's lying down on the wall on the edge of the roof, smoking.

"You know that's really dangerous, if you fall you could land on your head," I say.

He blows smoke in my face and takes another drag. "Whatever" he says.

"Since when do you smoke?"

"Since when do you ask so many questions?"

"Since I found you SMOKING on the ROOF," my voice raising a bit. I'm still leaning over him, why don't I just leave?

"I can't heaaarr youuu." He sings.

"What are you, five?"

"What are you, my father?"

"That'll be kinda hard to imagine, unless he's a women." I say. Damn it, I can just hear him smirk.

"If you must know I quit a while ago, but I really needed one so here I am, so could you just leave. You're ruining the peace."

"Oh yeah, it's soooo peaceful up here on the roof of our high school." I says throwing my hands up in the air dramatically, backing away from him a little.

He sits up so he's sitting on the wall and turn so it's in my direction.

"Hence the ROOF," he say taking another puff.

"Would you just stop," I say stepping towards him and taking the cigarette and then throwing it off the roof.

"HEY!" He screams trying to catch it. "What the hell?!?"

"You shouldn't be smoking!" I say angrily.

"And you shouldn't piss off a rumored cannibal, but we all have our vices."

"Those are _just_ rumors, you REALLY shouldn't be smoking." I say crossing my arms.

"And you should REALLY just mind your own business!" He yells at me. He takes out the box of cigs out of his pocket and take one out then grabs the lighter sitting next to him on the wall and light it, then take a long drag, making sure to blow out the smoke in my face.

I take the cig out of his mouth and throw it off the roof again, then stick my hand in his pocket and take out his box of llamas and hold them behind my back.

"Stop," I say my face stone cold.

"What's your problem, gimmie back my damn cigs!"

I raise my eyebrows, "Cigs?"

"Ugh," He grunts. "Gimmie 'em back!" He says trying to snatch them again, he almost gets them too.

I stand up on the wall and now I'm way taller then him.

"HA!" I say holding them up high so he can't get them

"What the hell are you doing? Get down from there!" He comes right next to me putting his hand up for me to take it. I slap it away.

"Lighten up, I won't fall."

"Yeah, you will, now get down!" he says following me along the wall as I start walking to the other end of the wall to the corner of the roof.

I slip.

His cigs goes flying and I throw my arms up, but I'm already falling. My arm shoots with pain as something grabs it, and I'm dangling in the air. I try to grab for the edge of the roof but I'm to far down, but he takes the hand and starts hauling me up.

His grip slips.

But I grab his arm this time, and he takes my other one. This time he pulls me up in one swift pull.

He falls on top of me and my head bangs against the concrete.

"Damn," I groan loudly.

He gets off of me but I don't move, my head is pounding

"Ugh," I grunt struggling to get up. He's sitting beside me and pulls me up, but I'm sitting in his lap between his legs as he rubs the already dried blood off my head, I'm facing him, legs criss crossed. I look up and see he's leaning his back against the wall.

"You are the most stubborn person in the history of the universe." He says to me.

"Thanks, do I get a trophy?" He's still panting form hauling me up, and he leans his head against the wall and closes his eyes to catch his breathe.

"We should really get you to a doctor and get you're head checked out." He says pulling me up with him as we stand up. I falter a bit but he steadies me.

"Would I lose the trophy if I say I agree?"

"Come on," e says leading me to the door with his arm wrapped around my waist, I'll kill him when my head isn't throbbing.

We get to the door but he can't open it, "I think it's locked." He says.

"God damn it," I yell, but this makes me almost fall from throwing my hands up and he catches me and lowers me to the ground. Now were sitting against the door, me facing away from him, in his lap. His arms are still around my waist from steadying me.

"Ughh," I groan leaning my head against his chest. "My head is killing me."

"It's your own damn fault you know, karma for pissing me off." He says chuckling to himself.

"Wow, thanks, the pain in my head is miraculously gone." I say sarcastically.

"You're welcome, but you might have a concussion, so don't fall asleep."

"I honestly doubt I could," I say.

"I don't know, you seem pretty comfortable in my arms," he chuckles again.

"I would tazer you but I can't seem to get up and find my backpack wonder why? Oh yeah, you won't let me!"

"You shouldn't stand."

"And you shouldn't smoke too, but here we are."

"Am I ever gonna get a thank you?" he says.

"Yeah, when I'm dead. I'll be sure to engrave it on my tomb stone. 'Katarina Stratford, loving friend, daughter…oh and by the way thanks Patrick Verona for saving my ass that one day I found you smoking on the roof.'"

"You're welcome," he says tightening his grip on me.

"So how are we gonna get out of here?"

"What, and ruin this alone time?" He says, I can just hear his smirk.

"Sorry to ruin the mood but remember the whole 'let's go to the hospital thing'?"

"I guess your right, but the doors locked and I doubt after all that just happened you'd wanna jump off the roof so were stuck until tonight when the janitor comes up here to check."

"Goody, I'm going to sleep." I say burying the back of my head deeper into his chest.

"NO! Kat don't, you could go into a coma!"

"Oh but I'm exhausted, plus what would you care."

He turns my head towards his and before I know what's happening his lips are on mine. It's desperate and hard and can't help but sink into it.

I turn myself around so I'm in hip lap facing him. His lips are in perfect sink with mine and it just feels too right to stop. My hands are gripping the front of his shirt and now that he knows I'm not pulling back, the kiss turns soft. He lightly cups my cheek in his hand while tightening the grip he has with the other around my waist.

Suddenly he stops and pushes me back the tiniest bit.

"Told you, you were obsessed." he says grinning.

"Yeah, of course. Because I came hauled you up over the edge of the roof refusing to let go of you even when you're okay. Then I randomly kiss you while freaking out that I'll go into a coma."

His grin turned into a full fledged smile. "I admit defeat."

"It's about time," I say turning my self back around and cuddling into him, closing my eyes.

And that's how we stayed until the janitor found us asleep, snuggling with each other. I woke up in my bed, luckily not in a coma. But I felt a note in my pocket. I took it out.

It read:

_Kat,_

_The doctor says you don't have a concussion so get some rest; sorry I let you fall asleep on the roof. See you tomorrow at school. I can't wait to hear the rumors that start to spread, 'cause I WILL expect you to admit defeat too and agree to go out with me. _

_~PATRICK V_

_p.s If the outcome of me smoking is you and I stuck together, I'll defiantly be doing it more often._

And that night I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


End file.
